Permíteme que
by knightwh
Summary: Gracias a la tecnología, Christophe viaja 20 años en el pasado para asegurarse que Tweek y Craig Tucker sean pareja y así evitar la trágica muerte del rubio en el futuro. Para lograrlo, será una sombra de Tweek, invisible para la mayoría, y su consejero más leal. ¿Cuál es el mayor problema para el francés?... que Tweek es su esposo en el futuro.
1. Te guíe

**Permíteme que…**

 **Capítulo 1: …Te guíe.**

 _South Park no me pertenece, ni su historia original, ni sus personajes, solo lo utilizo para crear mi propia versión de los viajes en el tiempo._

— ¿Entonces?

Si de algo estamos seguros, tal si fuera una ley universal, es que aquello planeado con antelación y esmero, muy difícilmente se llevará a cabo de acuerdo al plan. Probablemente será imperfecto. Quizá ni siquiera suceda.  
¿Qué tanto estamos dispuestos a aceptar como un "desastre"?, un verdadero desastre.

— Ah, no… agh, no estoy seguro, no sé qué hacer…

Cuando Tweek despertó aquella mañana, no se encontraba solo en su cama, como solía y creía que iba a estar hasta el final de sus días.  
Como un punto clave para definir aquel "desastre" indeleble en sus planes, el rubio se jaló el pijama con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeños brazos podían contener.

Al amanecer, el rubio descubrió a un extraño en su cama, no precisamente un "extraño" en el sentido común de la palabra, pero definitivamente alguien que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

— Explícame… lo… ¿de nuevo?

El hombre suspiró cansado, no recordaba aquella actitud tan estresante en el rubio.

— Tweek, soy Christophé DeLorn, el Chris que tú conoces. Vengo del futuro, uno de 20 años adelante. Estoy aquí para evitar que algo que sucedió, suceda, para cambiar la concepción correcta de las cosas en el tiempo del cual provengo y que tú sobrevivas.

— ¡ESO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!, ¿y por qué quieres tal cosa?, ¿soy una especie de líder post-apocalíptico que salvará al universo?, ¡no creo poder con esa presión!

— ¿Líder "qué"?, ¡para el balbuceo sin sentido, no digas estupideces!

Tweek se revolvió de nuevo sobre su sitio, tomó su cobertor y se escondió bajo él por completo. Ni siquiera quería estar viviendo eso. Christophe bajó la mirada en dirección de su bolsillo, aguardó unos segundos hasta que un pequeño brillo verde resplandeciera y continuó:

— Escúchame, solo quiero salvarte porque debo hacerlo, estoy en deuda contigo.

— ¡NO CREO NADA! ¡JESUCRISTO!

El castaño se sacudió el cabello con fastidio, deambuló por la habitación hasta encontrar un objeto que pudiera ayudarlo en aquella inopinada aventura. Entonces encontró el único objeto que no creyó ver ahí.

— ¿Qué hace este astil aquí?

— ¡Si vienes del futuro, ngh, dime tú!

Realmente se estaba hartando de aquella actitud. Chris tocó el contorno de aquel objeto y sonrió divertido.

— Cuantas puñaladas me ayudó a dar… si esto está aquí y si es el día correcto, seguramente vine ayer por la tarde a hacer la tarea de física. Si… salté por la ventana, desde aquí hasta el rosal de tu madre. Mamá Tweak se encabronó, pero creyó que fue… que fue Tucker. — Esas últimas palabras salieron de su boca arrastrándose de una forma que ni siquiera Tweek pudo alcanzar a oír.

— ¡OH DIOS MIO!, ¡ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO, VOY A BUSCAR A MIS PADRES, SECUESTRADOR!

— ¡Con un carajo, Tweek!, ni se te ocurra gritar, que mamá Tweak sigue abajo preparándolo todo para el estreno del nuevo sabor de café extranjero…

Tweek parpadeó perplejo, justo antes de salir del escondite improvisado bajo el cobertor.

— ¿Cómo lo…?

— ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? — Chris guardó el mango de la navaja en su bolsillo izquierdo y tomó asiento al otro lado de la cama, cerca de Tweek, pero a una distancia prudente. — Tienes que creerme, Tee.

La mirada de aquel hombre lucía tan honesta, pero también disímil a las que Christophé acostumbraba. ¡Aquello era de película!, aunque la tecnología avanzaba a pasos que lo atemorizaban, ¿Quién era Tweek para desconfiar en viajeros del tiempo de 2035?

— Pe… pero si faltan 20 años, ¿Qué es eso que puede tomar tanto tiempo en desarrollarse y aun así nunca lo evite?

— Tienes que saber que no podemos hacer esto solos, pero tampoco se lo contaremos al resto… debes seguir mis indicaciones para que en el futuro no mueras, al menos no de esa forma…

— ¡OH DIOS, ES VERGONZOSO, SEGURO!, ¡O ME SUCCIONÓ UN INODORO!, ¡ALGUIEN HIZO EXPLOTAR MI CABEZA CON UNA LATA DE DURAZNOS EN CONSERVA!, ¡SEGURO HAY DUENDES INVOLUCRADOS!

Chris abrió la boca ligeramente, pero al instante la cerró, sin respuesta alguna. Los años lo acostumbraron a los ataques histéricos de Tweek, los cuales se volvieron tan esporádicos y de corta duración, que llegó a perder la costumbre.  
Alzó su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar la cabellera del rubio con amabilidad, acto seguido, este dejó de temblar por completo.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes…?

— Ya te lo dije, aprendí hace mucho tiempo.

 **O*O*O*O**

— Hola, Tweek, ¿por qué luces tan raro hoy?

Todos los miembros de la mesa de almuerzo se voltearon en dirección de Tweek al escuchar ese último comentario. El rubio traía la camisa bien abotonada y sus temblores se notaban aún más.

— A-a-adivina, Kenny. — La invitación del cafeinómano estaba lejos de sonar amistosa. Más parecía como una orden.

Con el Christophé del futuro tras su espalda y todos mirando en aquella dirección, Tweek estaba a punto de descubrir si su madre solamente era ciega o si las leyes de los viajes en el tiempo debían ser replanteadas.

Frente a él, Kenny McCormick, Butters, Phillip y el Chris de su tiempo se encontraban sentados. Miraron de reojo al rubio, pero de inmediato siguieron en sus deberes. No había algo extraordinario en él… o con él. Todos siguieron, excepto por el joven francés, quien por un segundo, casi pudo afirmar Tweek, miró a su versión futura, más fue tan rápido que ni siquiera podía asegurarlo. Sumado a ello, no hizo mayor expresión, asdí que deshechó la idea de inmediato. Definitivamente, solo él podía ver al Chris futuro… ¡entonces podría ser locura!, ciertamente, podría ser su mente jugándole un juego macabro.

— ¡AHG, JESUCRISTO!

— Pensándolo bien, estás igual que siempre. — Fue la corrección de McCormick, a instantes de hacer una invitación amistosa y amenazante para que el nuevo integrante se sentara en su regazo.  
Por supuesto, Tweek declinó la idea, sentándose a un costado de Butters. — Ahora, ¡por favor!, júrame que hiciste la tarea de economía y pásamela por lo que más quieras.

Tweek suspiró aliviado al ver que las cosas iban tal y como solían hacer todo el tiempo.

— Si, yo, recién acabé anoche. — De entre sus libros, el rubio tomó la libreta correspondiente y la entregó al otro chico. Chris, el Chris del futuro, miró en dirección de la mesa, en donde se encontraba su antiguo yo, alguien del que apenas conservaba la apariencia. Recordó el lobo solitario que solía ser.

— Ahora que Kenny tiene la libreta, vendrán unos idiotas a molestarlos, vámonos de aquí. — Fue la primera de muchas órdenes por parte del francés del futuro. Tweek lo volteó a ver asustado por la precisión de sus palabras, peor obedeció solo para cerciorarse que aquello era más que su mente, volviéndose loca.

— Yo, mejor me adelanto, chicos… los, ¡NGH! Los veo en clase…

Con tanta tarea pendiente, los chicos únicamente se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza y un amable "claro", sin mayor complicación. Todo era tan normal que asustaba el doble al rubio.

Una vez que el rubio se alejó del grupo, Chris comenzó a seguirlos con la mirada. No haría mayor pregunta. Por el momento.

— ¿Puedo saber que evento es tan importante como para cambiar mi muerte? — Susurró el rubio a su acompañante "imaginario".

— Es una cadena de sucesos, Tweek, ya te lo dije… todo comenzará con el problema allá afuera en el que no debes verte involucrado en lo absoluto.

— ¿Por qué, entonces, me dejaste entregarle mi libreta a Kenny?

— Ah, porque eso será necesario en un tiempo… tu solo sigue mis indicaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

Justo en ese momento, Tweek lo notó. Sus cristalinos ojos verdes parpadearon con extrañeza, mientras guardaba sus libros en el casillero que le correspondía, sin demasiada gente alrededor.

— Christophé, ¿es que ya no hablas francés en lo absoluto?

— ¿Qué?, es mi lengua madre, por supuesto que lo hablo, perfectamente.

— Es que… es tan raro, no te he oído decir una sola palabra así, mientras que ahora dices la mitad de tus palabras en francés y la otra en… tu inglés.

El francés sonrió enternecido, pero de inmediato lo ocultó con una mirada represora y un gesto fingido de indignación.

— _Très drôle_ , pequeña rata.

— Ahí está, ese es Chris… — Fue su respuesta, en una sonrisa sincera. Chris se acercó al rubio, pero antes de poder extender sus brazos por encima de su espalda, cuando una voz los interrupió, haciendo que al francés se le erizaran todos los bellos del cuerpo en respuesta al sonido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí solo, Tweekers?

— ¡Ho-ola, Craig! — El rubio se ruborizó ligeramente, pero de inmediato se giró de vuelta a su casillero para evitar el hacerse notar demasiado por el moreno.

Craig lo observó con el mismo gesto frío que siempre lo acompañaba, caminó hasta su casillero, justo al lado del de Tweek, y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en él.  
Chris los observaba a cierta distancia, aunque su expresión era severa, con Tweek dándole la espalda, apenas y podía ver sus facciones.

— ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?

— ¿Yo?, ah, este… nada, bueno, obviamente hice cosas como respirar y ver y oir lo que me encontraba, pero… nada, no hice nada importante, como siempre, todo bien. — La verborrea también había sido casi olvidada por el francés mayor, quien tenía un rostro de muy pocos amigos para Tucker. — ¿Y tú, Craig?

— Lo de siempre, además fui por Rubí a la fiesta de la bola de grasa con patas.

— ¡Oh, es cierto!, ¿la fiesta fue ese fin de semana? — Tweek ladeó la cabeza, como intentando recordar en que día se encontraba realmente. Kenny lo había invitado a susodicho evento, pero no era precisamente de aquellos hombres que disfrutan las reuniones sociales de ese tipo, así que declinó la oferta desde el principio.

— Pregúntale por Rubí.

— ¿Eh? — Chris dio la orden al rubio, pero este seguía embobado con la presencia de Tucker a su alrededor. Se sacudió la camisa frenéticamente y obedeció. — Este… ¿y Rubí?, ¿no se enojó mucho?

Craig seguía en lo suyo, cuando esa última pregunta lo hizo detenerse. Ciertamente, así había sido, pero no era una reacción normal en su hermana, así que no comprendía el origen de la duda.

— Demasiado… ahora tendré que soportarla a ella y a sus tontas amigas este fin de semana, que se quedarán en la casa como venganza para hacer una de esas reuniones estúpidas de chicas. ¿Estarás ocupado el sábado por la noche?

Los ojos oscuros del moreno brillaron con una intensidad que solo podía radiar por la esperanza de estar un momento más al lado de su rubio favorito.

Tweek se giró en dirección de Chris para buscar aprobación en él, cuando se topó con la mirada amenazante de este. ¡Daba mucho miedo! Y parecía odiar con todo su ser al moreno frente a él.

— Yo, creo… que no, es que…

— ¡No, Tweek!, debes… aceptar — Eso ultimo lo dijo con demasiado esfuerzo.

— Pero, pensándolo bien, creo que sí puedo — Corrigió de inmediato. — ¿Tienes algún plan?

— De hecho… — No pudo terminar la oración, el sonido de gritos y voces diversas irrumpiendo en el pasillo principal llamó la atención del trío.

Arrastrados de la oreja por el profesor de educación física, Kenny y otros dos sujetos que Tweek conocía por molestarlo constantemente, eran guiados hacia la prefectura de la preparatoria.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — Cuando estuvo por preguntar algo, Philip, acompañado de Chris alcanzaron a los chicos.

— Te lo has perdido todo, amigo Tweek. — Comenzó el pequeño británico. — Aquellos chicos llegaron para bromear con Kenny, pero se les fue la mano y han llegado a los golpes.

Tweek abrió la boca, por completo impresionado. Tucker apenas y dejó escapar un bufido menor, acostumbrado a la escena, pero para el cafeinómano eso significaba algo más, pues no solo era una pelea cualquiera, sino el cumplimiento de una predicción de su "locura".

— Han comenzado los sucesos, Tweek. A partir de este momento, ¿harás todo lo que yo te pida?

Sin poder responder aun, el rubio fue empujado por la multitud que comenzaba a desplegarse por los pasillos. Craig terminó su labor y empujó a Tweek del hombro para que lo siguiera a la primera clase del día. Un día que sería bastante largo, pudo comprender el rubio.

Contaba con días para cambiar su futuro e impedir que— cualquiera que fuera la forma de hacerlo— muriera dentro de 20 años cruelmente.

— Vamos, Chris. — Susurró para el francés mayor, quien se distrajo por momentos mientras miraba en dirección de su persona de aquel tiempo, quien no se preocupaba por entrar a la clase aun, seguramente esperando a que un cierto británico llegara a volver su vida en algo mejor.

 _ **Un capítulo pequeño para introducir.**_

 _ **La idea no se me termina de formar en la cabeza, pero tenía la base y de ahí partí.  
Creo que este será mi siguiente long-fic SP, ya que llevo un año sin publicar ninguno y realmente he desarrollado un amor por el ChristophexTweek, de tantas veces que he escrito sobre su amistad (que no tiene ningún fundamento en la serie xDDD)  
De cualquier forma, esto es un CREEK— principalmente— pero ya veré si se vuelve feliz o solo decae más.  
Ya saben que si van teniendo dudas, para eso están los reviews y yo procuraré aclararlo todo (o los revuelvo más en el intento xD)  
Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **By: Roglia15**_


	2. Te apoye

**Capítulo 2: …Te apoye**

 _South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la historia original… solo los tomé prestados para mi decadencia hacia el CHRISTEEK._

Durante horas, la mirada de Craig Tucker permaneció directo a la nuca de su compañero. Aquel que ocupaba el asiento de enfrente. Aquel que ocupaba el único asiento en su corazón.  
Suspiró cansado, de nuevo, mirándose hacia el interior, su peor juez siempre era él mismo. ¿Qué podía ofrecer a Tweek que ningún otro chico le daría? Ninguna universidad aceptaría su solicitud si seguía faltando a clase y bajaba el promedio, pero no servía de nada una respuesta positiva por parte de una escuela si no tenía dinero para pagarla. De cualquier forma, estaba jodido.

Un don nadie con mal temperamento… eso iba a darle. Incluso si ese día Tweek lo aceptaba, incluso si el exterminaba a todos los gnomos del mundo, ¿Qué haría después?, ¿Tweek lo esperaría el tiempo que tomara hasta que pudiera ser alguien?  
Cuando sus pensamientos tocaron el punto más oscuro de su interior, el moreno se jaló el cabello hacia atrás y reclinó su espalda hasta lo más bajo de su asiento. Estaba harto.

Christophe miró al muchacho sentado tras Tweek. ¡Como lo odiaba!, detestaba todo en torno a Tucker, creyó que era capaz de sobrellevar la situación siempre que fuera por su Tee, pero era mucho más difícil lo que había creído. Debía contenerse o diría algo torpe frente a Tweek… pero parecía imposible.

— ¿Estás bien, Tweek? — Butters susurró para su compañero, sentado justo al lado. Este tembló y contestó como solía, entre jadeos y peleas con su camiseta.

Cuando cambió la hora de clase, todos tomaron sus propiedades y salieron del salón. "Únicamente" Tweek y Craig permanecieron.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Tweek? — Jamás nadie le importaría lo suficiente como para preocuparse por preguntar. Si hasta un cretino como McCormick podía notar que algo le sucedía, algo le sucedía.

— No es algo, Craig, solo estoy más nervioso, NGH, agh, más de lo normal. — Antes que Chris pudiera decirle algo al único personaje que podía verlo, Tucker examinó su mochila y sacó un termo de café de color verde oscuro, con una estampita en forma de hoja de árbol en él. — ¡Café!, no he tomado café en todo el día…

— Tranquilo con eso, Gandhi, o la huelga de café te matará.

Tucker descansó su mano sobre la cabeza de Tweek y dejó el salón junto con el resto. Chris miró a Tweek, estaba más preocupado por beber el elixir de la vida que en recordar que tenía un encargo muy importante aún pendiente.  
El francés se asomó hacia el pasillo, donde otro rubio solitario depositaba sus cuadernos y libros de texto dentro de su casillero. ¡Era la siguiente señal!

— ¡Tee!, ¡camina hacia acá! — Tweek obedeció al instante. — Ve hacia Gregory y distráelo hasta que suene de nuevo la campana.

— Pero lo haré llegar tarde, nghg y entonces el señor…— Sonaba a que el británico se enfadaría y Tweek no esperaba que el mejor amigo de su amigo Chris se enojara con él.

— Es importante, Tweek, debemos impedir que llegue a clase a tiempo. Yo te diré que decir.

Sin poder apelar más, el francés se lanzó en dirección de Gregory, mirándolo con una amabilidad que en Tweek despertaba curiosidad. Se preguntó si Chris y Gregory terminaron juntos en el futuro, pero no quería preguntar demasiado al castaño, sabía que él se lo diría, de ser necesario.

En un instante, como si fuera magia, Gregory parpadeó extrañado y alzó la mirada, buscó y buscó cerca de él, pero no encontró al objeto de su rastreo. En su lugar, se topó con la mirada de Tweek.

— Buenos días, Tweek, me asustaste. — El rubio estaba cerca de él, pero no lo suficiente como para invadir su espacio personal. — Casi puedo jurar que sentí que DeLorn me miraba. — Terminó con una sonrisa amistosa. Tweek se sobresaltó ante la cualidad del británico para sentir la presencia de Chris aun cuando estaba y no al mismo tiempo.

— Lo siento… era que yo solo… estaba… aquí. — El francés no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Ni como hacerlo, se encontraba envuelto en un impetuoso golpe de memorias que lo hacían preguntarse una y otra vez como era que jamás vio en Gregory el amor que tanto le profesaba. Nunca, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El británico alzó las cejas, como en espera de una excusa mejor, giró los ojos alrededor de Tweek, pero este no cambió su semblante esquizofrénico habitual.

— Bueno, te dejo, Tweek.

— ¡Espera! — Finalmente intervino Chris. — Pregúntale sobre el club de pintura, ¡Tweek, hazlo!

— ¡Espera, Greg!, sobre… ¡sobre el club de pintura!

El chico de ojos anaranjados se giró con una expresión que denotaba algo parecido al susto y un poco de curiosidad. Lo malo sobre los viajes en el tiempo, al menos desde la perspectiva de Christophé, era que algunas cosas no habían pasado precisamente en el momento en que lo recordaba, sino que se habían desarrollado antes o después del momento en que volvió.

El británico esperó ahí, a medio pasillo, con la mirada serena, pero un sentimiento pesado, profundo y definitivamente nuevo hacia un chico con el que apenas cruzaba palabras, pero que lo miraba con una esperanza tan grande que parecía aguardar por la revolución más grande de todas por su parte.

— ¿Tú irás?

Fue la respuesta de Greg. No sabía que esperaba Tweek en realidad, pero había algo que lo impulsaba a buscar esa respuesta y dar lo mejor de su mismo para conseguir adivinarlo.

— Yo, este… ¿sí? — Tweek se giró, sin importar cuan extraño lucía, en dirección del francés que nadie más veía. Sin saber que podría resultar de este radical cambio en la continuidad del tiempo, Christophé asintió con lentitud, pero en una demostración de comprensión que escalaba lentamente dentro de su cabeza. — ¡Sí!, iré.

— Buenos días, caballeros, ¿y este milagro? — La voz tontarrona de Clyde Donovan, el castaño de piel aperlada, ojos de ébano y una figura medio desarrollada, terminó por llenar el pasillo, lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

Cuando la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases sonó, los tres chicos en el pasillo se estremecieron como solo un escalofrío puede hacer temblar al cuerpo, mientras giraros sus cabezas en todas las direcciones posibles, buscando entre los pasillos al único personaje capaz de volver un día de clases ordinario en un suplicio.

— ¡Corran antes que las clases…! — Fue la advertencia de Clyde, pero como si el destino se confabulara para hacerlo parecer un idiota cada vez que tenía compañía, tras él se escuchó la voz del juicio final.

— ¿Qué las clases comiencen, señor Donovan?, creo que eso fue hace 5 minutos.

— ¿Qué son 5 minutos, director Garrison?— La simple pregunta era la condena, pero al hombre le encantaba jugar con la inocencia disfrazada de estupidez que Clyde derrochaba en cada acción de su joven cuerpo.

— Aproximadamente 50 minutos en la sala de detenciones, señor Donovan, pero por su cinismo, creo debería agregar una hora más quizá, para que así aprenda a respetar el tiempo.

— Nosotros no estábamos… — Intentó interceder el inglés, pero el hombre se cruzó de brazos y en una manera aún más infantil que cualquiera de Donovan.

— Nada, nada… y me sorprende tanto de usted, señor Fields, Tweek, ya ni sé que creer de ti, ahora que te juntas tanto con Tucker. — Ese comentario incomodó al rubio, ¿Qué había de malo en ser amigo de una persona tan amable como Craig?

Sin esperar demasiado, lo que seguramente le acarrearía más problemas, Tweek ignoró a consejero y caminó en dirección de la aula de castigo. El señor Garrison, Clyde y Greg lo siguieron con cierta sorpresa dibujada en sus rostros. Rara la ocasión en que Tweek parecía seguro de algo.  
Justo ahí, Kenny aguardaba con los tipos que lo metieron el problemas justo unos momentos antes, a la entrada de la escuela. Clyde corrió a saludar a su mejor amigo y juntos comenzaron el cotilleo que siemrpe terminaba en bromas pesadas hacia el resto y una que otra nueva pelea.

Aquel era un escenario casi desconocido para Fields, quien acostumbraba ir a la sala de castigo únicamente para buscar a su amigo francés, entonces supuso que lo mejor sería tomar asiento y esperar pacientemente a que la hora pasara más rápido que en clase.

— Hola, Greg, milagro tenerte aquí — Kenny seguía jugando con Clyde, pero en un momento se encontraba con los recién llegados. — Tweek, querido, un placer. — Entonces el rubio se lanzó a abrazar a su cafeinómano compañero, pero este se encogió de hombros y alejó de él. — Tan frío como siempre, pero si fuera Craig…

— ¡No sé de qué hablas, Kenny!

— Claro que sabes, oh claro que sí…

Christophé miró alrededor, el reloj que colgaba en la pared del fondo, mientras analizaba que tal estaban yendo las cosas hasta ese punto. Con Tweek y Gregory encerrados en aquel sitio, seguramente se mantendrían alejados de su yo de ese tiempo lo suficiente como para que el primer hecho cambiara en el destino que le esperaba a futuro.

— Eso es cierto, Tweekeed. — Aquella palabra era la manera en la que Gregory llamaba en ocasiones al rubio paranoico. El británico seguía sin creer que un ser humano se llamara "Tweek Tweak". Era como llamarse "Café Café" y era algo que creería más lógico, dadas las circunstancias. — Tocka es muy cariñoso contigo. — Con su codo descansando sobre la esa y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza, Greg sonrió amistoso al otro rubio, quien ocultó su rostro entre el alborotado manojo de cabellos que tenía sobre la frente. — ¿Es que no te gusta un poco, Tweekeed?

— ¿A-A MÍ-i? ¿Craig?, Yo no… no que no quiera, que quiera o que me de igual, es que, ya sabes, nosotros nunca, además él no es la clase de este… y con… yo nunca pensaría que… y no sería por…

La verborrea delataba siempre a Tweek. Gregory soltó una risita divertida, mientras se giraba para observar en dirección de la entrada de nuevo. Esa sensación seguía tan latente y nunca antes le había fallado como entonces. La mirada de Christophé, penetrante, severa, siempre tan ajena a su entorno, podía sentirla justo ahí, a su lado, pero… no había tal. DeLorn no estaba, pero se sentía ahí… ¿estaría en problemas?, ¿sería eso un mal presentimiento?.  
De pronto su rostro se volvió igual a un libro de dibujo, tan obvio para todo el que lo contemplara.

— Lo que sucede es que Tweek solo tiene ojos para mí, ¿verdad Tweekers? — Chris observaba al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, aquel británico por el que puso la vida en riesgo de incontables formas y en incontables ocasiones. Aun después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, sabía que estaba preocupado. Gregory siempre fue así, tan claro con sus buenos pensamientos y tan indescifrable con los sentimientos más sombríos de su corazón.

Miró a su compañero, tan joven, tan lleno de expectativas, como si un sueño fuese la realidad, su realidad y en verdad jamás lo hubiera perdido.

La tristeza de pensar en su pérdida afectó su respiración. Entonces Tweek pudo apartarse de Kenny lo suficiente para notarlo.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Chris? — Kenny parpadeó extrañado por ver a Tweek hablando…

— Necesito salir un momento, no tardo… — Era más difícil de lo que creía. Ver a quienes perdería y enfrentarse a quienes debía perder ahora. ¿Qué permanecería al final?, ¿se condenaría a permanecer solo?

Afuera, en el pasillo, Stanley Marsh y Eric Cartman peleaban de una forma bastante acalorada. Chris alzó una ceja en reacción del asombro… había olvidado cuan gordo estaba Cartman en la preparatoria. El moreno de ojos azules no lucía muy distinto, solo más esbelto.  
Entonces una idea cruzó la cabeza del franco… ¡estaban arruinándolo todo!

— ¡Tweek! — Exclamó en dirección del aula de castigos, cuando el corazón de Gregory dio un gran salto dentro de su pecho.

— Debo irme, no me siento muy bien… — Murmuró para todos los presentes, aun cuando solo Kenny, el más cercano, pudo distinguir lo que decía.

El británico se repetía una y otra vez que Christophé lo necesitaba, en algún sitio, de alguna forma. Inexplicablemente gritaba dentro de su cabeza y hacia exaltar su pecho.

Cuando los abandonó, Tweek pudo acercarse discretamente hacia el francés, que observaba a Stan y Cartman en una de sus, ya cotidianas, peleas.

— Ellos no deben estar distanciados este fin de semana bajo ninguna circunstancia, Tee, es importante.

La manera tan dulce como Chris lo trataba, hacía a Tweek preguntarse cómo eran las cosas en el futuro… obviamente, él estaba muerto, pero las cosas podían ser justo como no podía imaginarse. Un Chris amable y cuidadoso… o quizá Christophé era así todo el tiempo y él no lo sabía.

De pronto, una luz extraña resplandeció dentro del bolsillo de Chris, una señal azul.

— ¡Basta, Tweek! ¡Basta! — La ilusión de Christophé lo jaloneó por los hombros, pero el rubio solo podía sentir escalofríos. — Lo que estés pensando, basta… no lo hagas más, ahora ve e impide que Erick y Marsh peleen.

Solo por la impresión, Tweek dejó su lado y corrió a obedecer las órdenes del francés.  
Chris tembló, se apoyó en una pared que ni siquiera sabría que había estado ahí… ¿sería llanto?, no se lo permitiría. Sus ojos se cerraron por el impulso de un par de manos cansadas.  
Aquella roca le indicaría siempre, en palabras de Marsh, el momento en que Tweek comenzara a apreciarlo, a quererlo y finalmente a amarlo.  
Si lo arrancaría de su pecho, de su corazón y se lo entregaría a alguien más que pudiera cuidar de él como el no pudo.

Si para salvar a Tweek debía deshacerse de su alma, lo permitiría… y aquel hermoso resplandor, aquel resplandor doloroso, se lo recordaría.

…

….

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no comprendo a donde va mi propio fic, pero de cualquier forma lo llevaré hasta que se vuelva algo retorcido, como suelo xD  
Poco a poco he creado una inclinación ChrisxTweek que me gusta, pero profundamente el CREEK es mi droga, así que de eso irá, es lo único que casi tengo seguro.  
Nos leemos pronto :D  
By: Roglia**


End file.
